


worse than nicotine

by Amlovelies



Series: Chargestep Prompt Pieces [4]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Addiction, Cigarettes, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Self-Destruction, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: a drabble written with "high enough" by K. Flay as the inspiration/prompt
Relationships: Julia Ortega/Sidestep
Series: Chargestep Prompt Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133453
Kudos: 2





	worse than nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill from over on tumblr

It was going to end badly. You knew this. Sometimes Ortega would look at you, and you could almost swear she knew it too. If only you could listen in, but no, it’s always the same the static chaos keeping her a mystery. 

There were moments when you’d find her eyes on you, appraising, questions swirling in their brown depths. Questions you won’t answers. Questions she won’t ask. 

You knew you should stay away, but you always found a reason to come back. It’s strategy you say, “keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.” It doesn’t get much closer than the press of her lips and her hands in the shrouded darkness of her apartment. It had only supposed to be a single night, but you find yourself there again and again. 

Well, you always had been a sucker for self destructive behavior. There were the smokes, the soothing buzz of the nicotine flooding your veins. Sure, give them enough time and they’d kill you as surely as the Castrofiend, but how likely was it you’d have that much time anyway? There was the adrenaline of the hero game. Every cut and bruise a way to convince yourself that you were real, after all is there anything more human than to bleed? Perhaps that was the only time you were capable of forgetting what you really are. 

They had nothing on Ortega. Was there anything more addicting or destructive than letting yourself feel her love? Because you can’t stay away. No matter how many times you say this is the last one, you end up back at her door. You end up letting her soothe and ease all your sharp edges. The static of her brain overtaking yours until you don’t know where you end and she begins. Fuck if you’ve never been able to give up the cigarettes, what makes you think you could walk away from this?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies 💜


End file.
